Everlasting
by Becausehelovesme
Summary: “I’m scared,” He whispered, looking down into my eyes with so much love, so much admiration, and so much pure fear that I wondered if he knew who he was really looking at. “I don’t want to hurt you,” “You won’t,”
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people, this is it. You do need to much back-story of my original universe, but all my stories coexists and will relate to each other and overlap. So if you want to truly understand, I reccommend reading NLLP on my page. =] **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, but I do own a copy of the DVD and some rocks and sand my friend got me from when she visited La Push, and I own those.  
**

* * *

**Prologue. **

_There was nothing like the feeling of him holding me, his panted breath on my neck like the wintery wind, the crimson and gold were warring in his eyes, showing me such an enchanted shade._

_"You promised," I breathed inhaling his scent, my whole body tingling with anticipation and exhilaration._

_"I know," he countered, his voice carried by just his breath and nothing more. He brushing his nose against mine and then across my chin and cheek, to swoop down and caress the skin of my neck, lingering there as he breathed me in sending me into such a disoriented state that I had to fight from fainting._

_He kissed me slowly then, his lips pressing against my own, and my fingers went to his scalp as his hands flexed at the small of my back._

_"I'm scared," He whispered, looking down into my eyes with so much love, so much admiration, and so much pure fear that I wondered if he knew who he was really looking at. "I don't want to hurt you,"_

_"You won't," I insisted,_

_He said nothing, though I knew he wanted to. I could tell by the way his hands trembled and how his face became pale. I pressed my lip to his exposed collar bone._

_"Stay with me forever," I pleaded and demanded, craning my face up higher, the spinning in my head stronger, and my love for him more obsolete._

_"Forever," He agreed, murmuring into the skin on my neck._

* * *

I drove my Dad Billy to his friend Charlie's place through the rain that made it hard to see out my windshield. Lightning flashed in a blinding light that turned my vision ashen, and the following thunder sent shocks that radiated to my core. My hands gripped the steering wheel as I watched blurry red spots that were distorted as they filtered through. Like two crimson eyes purposely there to aggravate me as I waited at a stop light with no one around other than me. I really detested Forks and their public roads; especially their public roads.

Charlie was the man who found me on the front porch of the police station when I was a baby and one of my parents left me there after I was born without any information. Charlie kept me for a week, not wanting to put me up for adoption when Billy offered to take me. I later found that this was a truce between them after Charlie married Sue and so I guess my dad also had the hots for her too and they had a falling out because of it. I was the big Band-Aid on that problem.

"We're only going to watch the game, I promise. Then we can go straight home,"

I was so lost in thought that I jumped in my seat when he broke the silence. The light turned green and I punched the gas of my old car making it set off with as much verve as I had to get away from that evil light.

I smiled him and rolled my eyes. "Dad, seriously, it's okay."

He went to reply as he opened his mouth once or twice, but I stopped him before he went into his rants.

"Daddy, did Uncle Charlie call you or what?"

He tried to see where I was going with this. "Uh, um…yeah?"

I nodded with supremacy. "And didn't he say that he got a new plasma screen?"

"Yes," He dragged, wary with my point.

"And the big game's on!" I insisted with vigor. "Why would you even make a big deal about this, I like hanging out over there. I'd be ignoring you anyway because I have so much homework to do."

He rolled his brown eyes and sighed. "Honey, its summer, why would you have homework?"

"Summer assignments, technically, I just have to do an essay, no biggie I just procrastinated." It was actually huge and I tried to work on it all summer but couldn't even begin.

I peeked at him sideways. His lips were pursed.

"I really don't mind, dad. I want to go." I insisted, hitting the signal and the sound of the blinker giving finality to my statement.

He relaxed a bit, but he still had that horrible look that he had wronged me somehow.

I never understood why, though. I did understand why my dad would leave the Reservation that he grew up on, his father's grew up on, and the place where he raised his children before me to make me move away from my most favorite place on earth. But when I'd ask, he'd evade my questions and musings.

His answers never sated my thirst to know why, but I just shut up and accepted it with the attitude I had when my math teachers insisted I would need to know how to multiply fractions with variables on a daily bases. Sure. Okay.

When I arrived in the drive way, Charlie bounded out of the house before I could shut off the ignition to help my Dad out of the car.

"Hey Allison," Charlie greeted me, cuffing my cheek and pushing my dad up to the house where we rushed to get out of the rain.

Inside the house I hung up my rain coat and the scent of something baking wafted towards me from Charlie's kitchen where Sue was setting a place for me to do my homework on the kitchen table. I rolled my eyes at her, how great she knew me was baffling sometimes. But sometimes not really, because I guess that it would seem pretty routine that whenever I visited I'd spend my time with my nose in a book.

I put my overly stuffed backpack on the ground and sat down on the chair that was neatly tucked under the table. There was uproar of laughter from the living room and Sue and I smirked at the same time.

"Are you still working on that summer assignment?" She asked me, setting down a glass of milk and a plate of oatmeal cookies.

I nodded and stuffed one of them in my mouth. "Yeah, I finished it last week but I'm going to revise to make sure I did it right."

She chuckled, knowing I was drowning, kissed me then grabbed her purse before she headed out. "You help yourself to anything you want, and keep your eye on them two."

I smiled, nodded, and watched her make her way out the kitchen door.

-

I always went to the wonderful school establishment Forks had to offer. My Dad insisted on it since he argued that there wasn't a better school in the tri state area, though we could all disagree, but it was this year when he decided that it was time I went to the Quileute Tribal School.

I dreaded it.

I don't know what the reason for the sudden change was, but I did it anyway just because it made my Dad happy.

It wasn't like I was missing any friends or anything.

I went there until I had to go to middle school. I used to play with all the kids whose parents were friends with Billy all the time. Madeline Uley was my best friend; I still have pictures in a box under my bed of when Collin Locklear would take us to the beach and I still have the turkeys we made with our hands and paint on pieces of construction paper for thanksgiving in our first grade class.

I haven't said so much as a dozen words to her since we left the Reservation six years ago.

All the kids there at the school were from the rez and knew each other from the rez. I wasn't. I was white. Not even a regular white girl with maybe some sort of evolutionary pigment in her skin.

And I was blonde. Not the strands of pure gold your read about in books or see on TV, a pale blonde with green or blue eyes, depended on who you asked, with no friends and spent her time reading or doing other equally boring stuff.

I had acquaintances. No one bothered or ridiculed me in school, some people even reached out to me but I always barred them off because I felt like a fraud to be friends with someone I felt like I couldn't, that there was something about me that was different then everyone else. I wasn't a geek, a nerd, or even an outcast band-geek-nerd. I was just me. I didn't get straight A's or go to dances. I didn't like sports or participating in gossip. I joined no clubs. I never participated in class unless absolutely necessary.

My dad worried about me when I hit middle school. He even tried to put me together with other kids of Charlie's friends to try and hit it off. The only time I ever got along with my own species of human was when I'd hang out with Jacob, and some of his friend's kids out in La Push.

I tried though. For my dad, I tried. But it didn't work; something about me just didn't run on the same page as with everyone else. And I accepted that at the age of eleven when I would see the girls who would make fun of other girls, and I'd go to the bathrooms and cry for them.

The earliest memories I had been of Rachel's face laughing down at me as I lay in the grass of our old house, it was a sunny day I remember, and I was doing something that made her laugh with her head thrown back and her glossy hair that shimmered in the sun. And since Paul was always there, he had been working on a car with Jacob, watching us with a bemused expression, not understand what was so funny.

I also remember Sue and Emily, who were there in the early beginning, especially Emily, but it was Sue and Rachel were all I got to see anymore. In the beginning, when I was alive, it was like I belonged to ten other people. For awhile, anyway.

My dad worried. After we left La Push I felt like something in me was left there too. Sure, Jacob would visit when he could with his wife. But before I could enter my first year of middle school he lands a big job in Europe with Renesmee's family and I only see him once in a while when he can pull himself away. And it killed me.

I know I'm ridiculous. I know that he isn't my real brother, even if he feels real in the ways that matter to me, he has his own life so I try not to be so hurt about it. But when he calls, it's like he wishes he could be here too and it makes me wonder why he can't? Why can't he just come home like he says that he wants to and help me get back some of my feeling? Why didn't he?

I gave up on trying reconciling with the family I formally had in La Push, but did I have to lose Jacob too?

Sue still has the green blanket Charlie found me in that one autumn morning, she keeps it in a box in the garage with other baby paraphernalia of mine and of her other kid's Seth and Leah. No one left a note when I lay sleeping on the welcome mat of the Forks Police station. Charlie took me home, but he and Sue didn't know what to do with me because they didn't want me to go to an orphanage, so Billy came up one day with Paul and they took me home.

I don't feel sad that I was given away by people who didn't want me. I never wondered why, either. Even though I knew that they could possibly live in this town, I didn't lose a night's sleep over it because in the early days when stuff like that was supposed to bother me, I had people in my life that obtained that kind of emotion I should have had. If that never happened, I would have never met my dad or Jacob or Rachel or even Paul. They in truth were the only people I was really close to since it felt like everyone else came and went on a whim. Even Jacob, basically my brother, was as fleeting as static. Sure, he called every other day but it didn't feel the same. He tried to make it up to me by taking me on extravagant trips with his wife and her family but when I was older it seemed that he was getting farther and farther away from me so he'd buy me things. Things like thousand dollar laptops and concert tickets that have been sold out four months prior. I haven't seen Jacob in years.

The rest of my dad's "Extended Family" as I called them mentally, who resided in my little paradise of La Push were mostly like Jacob. When I'd go to bonfires and stuff it was always the same. They'd all hug and kiss me earnestly, try to include me as much as they could like the kids in school and I'd be happy, but it wasn't the same. Eventually I'd go home and things would become distant. Apparently, everyone was really close before I came here. Dad never said it aloud or meant it badly in anyway, but he didn't have to. I wasn't stupid.

-

My dad on the ride home was a lot chattier than he was on the ride over.

"Are you excited for school?"

I nodded.

"Are you still hungry?"

I shook my head and turned down our street.

There was a pause before he started again. There really was no real way of getting this guy down.

"Did you get all of your supplies?"

I answered him truthfully, knowing he wouldn't let it go. "Nah. I'm planning on picking up some more stuff for my advanced classes. And some more printer ink..."

He nodded his head thoughtfully, and then said like he just realized this bit of information. "Do you remember Avery and Embry Call, and their kids?"

I nodded bitterly. How could anyone with ovaries forget Avery Call and her equally gorgeous daughter Iris?

He shifted in his seat. "Well, they spent the summer in Europe and met Jake up there. They're stopping by to drop off some gifts from Jake and Nessie."

I let my face become hard and passive like plaster as to not give anything away when he mentioned Jacob. "Okay, cool. I'll be home before five. Is that okay?"

He nodded earnestly. "Sure sure, plenty of time."

Eventually we made it home. The house we moved into was in a small community filled with picket fences, golden retrievers, families with minivans and organic foods. I hated it with so much passion, it could be called murderous.

My room was a comfortable chaos. There were things everywhere. I had a book shelf that was filled with books and paintings of things taken by Ansel Adams and other brilliant photographers. My walls were painted a cheery purple, and my curtains were lace. The floor was covered with books and clothes and other knick knacks like shoes and headbands. My room wasn't filthy, just unorganized.

There was a plasma TV that Jacob bought me, but I never watched the TV there because it just reminded me of him, and reminded me how much I really missed him. So instead I'd sit on the couch downstairs with my dad and let me try to teach me about sports, and why the Teams Charlie liked so much had no talent at all.

-

The next morning, I had the intense feeling of someone watching me. I continued to sleep though, thinking that I was crazy, and too tired anyway to open my eyes anyway and check if there was a serial killer in my room. But it was worse. Oh, so, so, much worse.

"Isssh she dwed David?"

"Shut up, Harper!"

"Shhh!"

There was a pause. "Well, she looks pretty dead to me…"

I opened my eyes to find three pairs of wide eyes peeking up at me from the edge of my mattress.

I screamed.

They scrambled like roaches did when the light came on. I sat up in bed clutching my chest and trying to calm my racing heart.

Aiden – Jared and Kim's twelve year old son, David and Harper– Quil and Claire's seven year old son and four year old daughter, were all staring at me from the other side of the room behind the rocker from my baby days.

I slid out of bed but before I could comfort them, Silas Call was at my bedroom door.

I instantly jumped back into bed since the "shorts" I wore took the term to a whole different meaning, and the top I was wearing wasn't exactly…company friendly. Especially if this company was a seventeen year old boy who was a whole lot of attractive.

He paused at my door way with wide eyes and I knew it was too late, that he saw me. His cerulean eyes shot dagger's towards the kids cowering in the corner.

"I told you guys not to come up here." He sighed and shot me an apologetic look. "Let's go, your parents are going to be here soon. And tell Allison you're sorry for freaking her out like something out of Children of the Corn."

They all crawled out of hiding, hurled 'I'm sorry's' at me and sprinted away.

"Sorry," he said more earnestly while I clutched my sheets with froggies on it to my chest like my room was just invaded but aliens, I must have looked real sexy. "They like to watch people sleep." He offered a smile, he blue eyes crinkling. "Um, my mom's got food downstairs."

"SILAS! GET THEM OFF ME!" I heard Iris's musical voice screech from downstairs. An annoyed look crossed his face before he left, and threw back at me with one last, "Nice frogs," and disappeared. The second he was gone I rushed to my door, shut it, and locked it.__


	2. Chapter 2

**I wonder if any of you can get the hint of what is happening in this chapter, and if you'll see where I'm heading with this.**

**Anyway, here is the second chapter, the next one should be soon and it will be in Silas's point of view.**

* * *

**ALLISON**

I practically had to stop myself from stabbing myself in the eye with my comb once I saw the state of my hair and let Silas see me. But, I managed not to inflict any self bodily harm and got myself downstairs dressed and presentable.

Avery and Embry were in the kitchen with my Dad when I got downstairs. The second I walked into the kitchen they turned around, saw me, and broke into smiles like I was a long lost daughter.

Embry was the one who picked me up first, hugging and making me squeal in laughter (Not something I liked people to hear in public).

"Allison!" he said kissing me on the cheek and handing me straight into the open arms of Avery, the Goddess of All Beauty, who clutched me and then held me out to examine me.  
"Oh, Billy," She breathed like she was looking at a new born horse, and like she hadn't just seen me four weeks ago on the fourth of July.. "She gorgeous," I stopped myself from snorting.

She ran her hand through my hair and tugged at a lock near my waist playfully, I offered her a smile.

I saw Iris and Silas, like twin super models, standing at the entrance of the kitchen that seem much to drab for them to have presence in. Iris hugged me tightly like her mother did and Silas nodded in hello, which sufficed since we had quite a greeting upstairs.

Billy gave me an apologetic smile. "They came over earlier than I thought."

Shrugged, and restrained myself from giving him the stink eye he deserved. "It's fine."

Avery turned to her son, "Si, go get the stuff out of the car."

He nodded, and the last I saw of him was his ponytail.

I opened my gifts with recited glee. It was always the same anyway, so the reenacting was only a reaction. It was the same expensive stuff: Diamonds, purses, gadgets, and other knick knacks filled our kitchen table and made a tearing feeling start from the top of my chest, and dash its way down my torso. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around me and instead model the new bracelet on my wrist that I was going to shove to the bottom of my dresser drawer. I pretended that it didn't matter that my brother didn't come see me anymore. I pretended that it didn't matter that he spent all his time with me when I was smaller and I could play and get to know everyone who meant the world to me. I didn't let it show that once I was attached to what was rooted so firmly inside me; it was ripped away from me with no explanation. And part of them got to sit in my kitchen, so close but so far away from me at the same time.

I watched as Silas rolled my dad into the living room and Embry lug the brand new TV (the second this year) into the living room leaving Avery, Iris and I at the kitchen table.

Avery's warm brown eyes met mine and she took a sip of her tea. "Are you excited about going to a new school?"

I nodded, and pushed the food around on my plate. "Sure. I heard it was remodeled."

Iris nodded enthusiastically and pulled her hair over her shoulder. "It's completely different. Its state of the art and everything, it's beyond different now."

I felt my brows pull together. "Where did the rez get the money to fund that?"

Avery waved her hand dismissively, "Donations and they had some money lying around. You know…"

I nodded as if I did know.

Iris bounced in her seat a little; I don't think I remember her being so bubbly. "Do you remember everyone from La Push?"

"A little, I mostly just see everyone on Christmas and stuff."

"Well, that's okay. You'll fit right in."

I stopped myself from cackling and just nodded my head instead. She was just so insistent that I didn't want to ruin it for her.

"How's Jacob?" I asked after a moment passed over the table as everyone ate. My voice came out small, and I winced on how hurt it sounded.

Avery cleared her throat. "Great. He says he misses you, and so does Nessie. They want to come to visit, but they still have business to take care of. You know how it is…"

"Yeah, sure, I know." I said content that I filtered the bitterness out of my voice.

Avery and Iris shared a look, and before I could ask anything else, Silas bounded into the kitchen and skidded to a stop next to his sister whose pretty face screwed up into one of disdain.

"Really, Silas,"

He shrugged and took the last of her bacon and shoved it into his mouth. She scowled. "Really, Iris," he mocked her.

Avery rubbed her temples. "Please don't start. The car ride over was enough…"

Iris pouted her big lips, and shot Silas a dirty glare before he could steal anymore food off her plate. It must have scared him because he backed off and started in on his own food.

I looked at the clock above the stove and sighed, "I've got to get going. I need to go pick up some stuff from the store."

Iris tilted her head. "Like what?"

I pulled the supply list out of my pocket. "Some stuff off my supplies list that I haven't gotten yet." She peeked at the list and nodded. "You mind if I come, I could help you find most of that stuff."  
"Um, yeah. Sure. Why not? Just let me run upstairs for a second."

She beamed at me, and started rambling to her mom excitedly as I went up the stairs.

She was waiting for me downstairs in the living room where Claire was there loading kids out the door; she gave me a kiss before strapping in the wailing children and leaving in her Minivan that looked like something from the distant and high tech future.

Inside, iris told me that we'd take her car. Car was too mundane to describe what sat in my driveway next to the HOT PINK VIPER! This silver…thing sat in my driveway and I couldn't help the look on my face.

"W-what is that?"

She smirked. "A gift from Nessie's aunt Rosalie for Christmas, you remember them don't you?"

I nodded and I was sure my mouth was still open. "Vaguely."

Her tinkling laugh filled the fall air, "If anyone caught my reaction on tape, I'm pretty sure they'd put me in an asylum."

My laugh broke me out of my trace.

In the car, indie music seemed to come from within me other than from the actual speakers, and I was actually impressed by the stuff she listened to even if I've never heard of it, it seemed to contrast greatly with her.

"You're taking advanced classes, right?" She said as she turned the radio down by ghosting her hands over the touch screen dash.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's mostly why I wanted to move. Forks is actually second to the Quileute school in academics."

She nodded with fervor. "It's really cool now. There are a ton of new teachers who all went to Harvard, Brown, MIT and stuff."

I thought my eyes were going to cross. "Who donated to the rez? Bill Gates? Oprah?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. It's just been a long progress though to get where it's at. Don't worry, you'll love it. And it'll be great since you're going to be the only blonde and green eyed girl there." She pouted. "Which isn't fair, I wish I had different colored eyes."

I snorted and looked at the melted chocolate she called irises, "No you don't, especially when people are at constant war on the color of your eyes."

She rolled her eyes. "What? There's no war. They're green."

I shrugged. "Or blue, it depends on who you ask."

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes. "What are you talking about? There's no debate."

"Tell that to the Blue Side of fork's high school. Blue actually beat out green."

"Impossible. Your eyes are clearly green. A light, pastel green, but green nonetheless…"

I opened my mouth to speak again, but we already arrived at the store.

Bewildered I looked at her. "How fast were you going?"

She shrugged and stepped out of the car, I followed.

"Dunno."

Reluctantly I followed her in the store and picked up my items and paid while she spoke to everyone in there because there wasn't a person within a mile who didn't pick up on Goddess rays. And that's when I saw him.

He was very pale, I noticed. And he was very, very beautiful. I watched him through the sprinkling of rain that the windows of the door shielded me from. He wore no coat or rain jacket as he crossed the parking lot towards the woods, disappearing and only leaving me with the glimpse of his face and shock of inky black hair.

"Ready?"

I jumped at the suddenness of her voice and put a hand on my heart.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you, you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, no, I'm okay…just startled."

She raised an eyebrow and looked around me and peered at the thrumming windows. "What were you looking at?"

I took one more glance outside towards where I saw him enter the woods. A clap of thunder pulled me back to reality. "Nothing,"

I followed her outside.

***

La Push High school used to be the size of a small department store. So small, it seemed to me more of a big house than a school. Right now, it was two stories high and seemed like a huge institute that taught engineering courses or home to a big time corporation building. I stepped out of my car, glad it matched most of the ones in the parking lot, and crossed the courtyard towards the school in the rain. People stared at me as I walked inside the building. I seemed to be the only white person there, other than the teachers, and I probably was.

My first period was English, and my teacher seemed moderately normal, so I wasn't too distraught other than the fact that I was stared at like a big green alien.

I was of course lost throughout the entire day, and so on my way to my second period, this boy just reeking arrogance and cheap hair gel, which I thought strange because most of the boys here had traditional long hair, appeared in front of me with a look like he had too many burritos or something.

"Need help, miss?"

As much as I wanted to push is squishy body away from me, I, indeed, needed help.

I forced a smiled. "Uh, yeah."

I told him the room number and the teacher; he flashed me a smile like a toothy squirrel.

"I have that class, too." His smile grew wider. "I'll walk you there."

Fighting a groan, I followed him.

"I'm Jordan." He said as he swaggered next to me while I tried to avoid the looks of pity emaciating from most of the girls around me. "Allison," I said holding out my hand and trying not to wince when his sweaty palm engulfed mine. It was going to be a long day.

The rest of the day went on fine, until I got to my Science period, which was my lunch period, but the class I had with Silas Call.

His blue eyes were what caught me the second I walked in. Not the teacher and her wildly scarlet hair, not the fact that there was a big stuffed and posed deer at the entrance, or that the walls had various dead animals in jars and mounted.

He smiled at me, making me blush and my feet move toward him where there was no other seat; this boy was all kinds of pretty.

"Hey," He greeted me with his hair in his blue eyes and beautiful lips pulling over his white teeth.

I smiled back and ghosted into my seat, hating that I didn't try harder in what I looked like today.

"So, they let you in huh?"

I looked at him and felt my eye brows pull together. "What?"

He leaned in on his elbows while we waited for the teacher to start class, "The council. They let you in? They usually only let tribe members enter into the tribal school since this is a reservation. But, I guess since your Billy's daughter in all the real ways, they let you in. An angry Sue probably helped too." He laughed, his eye crinkling in on the sides.

I stared at his handsome face and felt my head tilt to the side. "I didn't know that. Billy told me it was easy to get in, no problems."

Silas shrugged. "Its' not really, just rare. I'm half Indian, so I count. And you were adopted, so you probably count, too. No biggie. You didn't know this?"

I shook my head incredibly. "No, he never told me that…" I looked out the window in vain and hoped something Billy shaped came by so I could strangle it.

He laughed at my expression, but before he could speak, the teacher started class.

I walked into the massive cafeteria that seemed more like a food court and saw Iris standing in line with who I remembered to be Alex and Annabelle, Jared and Kim Waters' son and daughter. Silas mussed the flowing silk of Iris's hair, and Alex's hazel eyes met mine.

"Hey, Allison," He gave me a hug, "Wondering when I'd see you."

He punched Silas lightly in the arm, "I see you found this one,"

He smiled as Silas snorted.

I nodded and allowed them to go on with their banter. Wondering why I wasn't on my way to sit and eat by myself, or why it didn't feel weird to talk to the same group of people consistently and longer than the usual moment or two.

***

When I got home for some reason I expected some sort of production and applause when I made it through the door considering all I had gone through my first day, but sadly I was just left an urge to lock Billy out of the house and to sit on my bed and cry.

But instead, I worked on my homework until knocking on the door interrupted me from completing the fiftieth math problem out of eighty.

I opened the door to find a girl, who I haven't seen since two Christmases ago and, dressed all in black with things sticking out of her face and lips. She had a perfect black bob of hair that she ran her chipped black fingernails through. Her arms were full of metal and leather bracelets that lay against the white gold of her skin. And despite the combat boots she was wearing, I could tell that this girl was tall. Her black eye makeup rimmed her eyes that were the color of pure honey, and the only recognizable thing about her.

Behind her in an old rusty car sat a boy with similar taste in clothes she had but adorned in tattoos, who looked on with a sour expression.

"Your dad here?" She said as she exhaled on the cigarette she sucked down.

I shook my head in shock. I had no idea what she was here, and her very gothic presence baffled me.  
"Madeline?" I asked

"Shit, I forgot it's been like two years since I've seen you." She smirked, and I could tell that that was a gesture not freely given to just anyone. "Well, sorry for the drop in, well, if you see your dad tell him my dad is on a fucking rampage."

I felt the confusion across my face, but before I could ask why it was relevant to my father she answered me.

"Some kid's trashed second beach down on the rez, the towns gotta have a meeting soon. Pass the message will ya honey?"

I nodded dumbly has she stubbed her cigarette on my porch by stomping on it. She smiled at me again, but it was more like a considerate smirk. "Your hair got long," She fingered the light blonde wave at my waist that curiously warped itself into an unfamiliar curl that was, in fact, rather pretty with a hand that had less scary looking rings on it.

"See you at school," she thought about that. "Maybe,"

She spun around and loped with easy grace to the car but before she ducked in she shouted at me through the rain that started to come harder. "Oh, and I just go by Maddie," and sped off in the car with a wave.

I shut the door numbly, wondering if it would have been any weirder if a leprechaun appeared at my door.

Billy didn't come home until I pulled the roast out of the oven.

"Hey there Allie cat,"

I frowned at the nickname and put his plate down in front of him.

"Sorry I was late; Paul and I were taking care of some business on the rez."

I nodded. "Oh, yeah, Madeline Uley came by to tell you that you need to talk to her dad about the thing that happened down on the beach."

He stared up at me. "What thing?"

I sat down with my plate and started to shake salt onto my potatoes. "You know, the vandalism on the beach. Well, anyway, I guess Sam is angry and there needs to be a meeting."

He nodded. "Oh, yeah, I just forgot. About what time did she swing by at?"

I passed him the bowl of green beans he reached for. "About four thirty."

He nodded his head again and dug into his food without speaking much for the rest of the meal.

I made sure my homework was done before I got into the shower and into my pajamas. I noticed that it was still a little early, so I pulled out the guitar that was left abandoned under my bed and settled it onto my lap because I think I was secretly a masochist.

Jacob bought me this after he saw that I liked playing with his friend Brian's guitar. Brian taught me a few chords, and I knew a song or two, but I haven't really touched it in a few years.

I watched my pale fingers strum tonelessly along the wires, and remembered when they were actually tanned in the summer from when we'd play out in the woods or the beach. I remembered teaching Madeline a song on this guitar, not that I remembered which one or why. I tugged on a couple wires, and wondered why it hurt so much for me to do that. It's been years, and I've learned how to be content with myself, so why does it still nag me that I'm not with them anymore? Or why I can't answer my phone when Jacob's number show's up on the screen. Why, if I missed them all so much, bring myself to make that bridge again?

A chorus of howls went off in the woods behind my house, and I watched as a white shape flashed by my window, leaving me wondering what kind of animals that large would be chased by wolves.

***

The next school days were more eventful. We actually started to do some class work, and I started to feel like my old self again. Not that I liked it, but it was just a sentimental comfort. Billy though has been acting strange and not letting me out of his sight if he could, and talking in hushed whispers on the phone in his office. Even Paul and Rachel have been acting strange, asking me questions and taking me to school even when I insisted that my car was fine.

My class with Silas was another thing altogether. Maddie was in that class, but today she had her head on her desk and her black bob of hair was in spiky disarray that was clearly not intentional, but made her look stunning anyway.

"Hey," I murmured to her as I sat down in the seat between them. Silas shot me a smile that could make women weak everywhere.

Maddie placed her hands on either side of her face and lifted herself off the desk and sat back. She wore a big heavy jacket today, so she whipped the hood over her head like the lights in the room would melt her.

She grunted a greeting at me, but then looked around the room until she found what she was looking for, a girl who had a particularly fluffy looking jacket, and snatched it away from her with a mumble of threats, and I believe I heard a distinct hiss come from her when the girl tried to protest.

She wrestled with the jacket until it bent to her will, and laid her head on it for what I assumed to be a very long nap.

I look to Silas who watched this whole exchange with a bored eye.

He shrugged at me. "She didn't get a lot of sleep last night." He explained. I nodded mutely because the teacher started class, and from the agenda she had on her white bored I knew that today was going to be a headache.

Throughout the day I learned, which was confirmed at lunch, that Iris had a male fan base, and a female Anti-Iris club with member's full of vendettas. There was this table of girls who all shot dirty glares and even whispered to each other maliciously, but they would stare wistfully at the table next to them full of boys who watched every step she made and every breath she took like it was worthy of an Oscar. Iris barley noticed them.

"Where's Alex?" I asked as I watched Madeline and Silas stuff more food into their mouths then I've ever seen one person eat.

"Sick," Iris said as she piddled with her pudding, not really looking like she wanted to eat.

Maddie growled out between a mouthful of pizza, "Lazy, slow bastard. He couldn't catch a turtle if the little motherfucker was tied to his fucking leg,"

Iris shot her a look with narrow eyes, and Silas just looked slightly peeved for some unknown reason. He kept staring at the small wolf charm on Maddies' bracelet with a look of jealously. Did he want one, too?

Alex's little sister Annabelle, who was a sophomore and also was the spitting image of her brother except smaller, curvier, and had more blue than black marbling in her left eye, snorted with laughter as Madeline kept on with a string of insults about the physicality of Alex's endurance and she even questioned his gender, multiple times. Heather, Middies' freshman sister, and who looked like her physically except she had brown eyes and longer hair but the same muted gold skin as her grungier sister, just ate her food quietly and giggled when the sound stopped coming out of Annabelle's mouth from laughing so hard.

Maddie took an unceremonious break from shoving food into her mouth and asked me,  
"Have you been hanging out with any beautiful men lately?"

I almost choked on my chicken salad right there. "What?" I asked, coughing up the piece of animal carcass that was stuck in my lung.

She sighed and straightened up, but kept a straight face and ignored the glares coming from the others at our table.

"You know hot dudes. Cold, hard, pale, red eyes…"

It felt like a train wrecked in my head. "Like an Albino man?"

She shrugged. "More or less, but with black hair, probably sniffed you once or twice…"

No, not recently…"

Her brow shot up, "Oh, so you have…"

I shook my head. "No, actually, I was just kidding."

She pouted, but then shrugged and started eating her fourth burger after eating six slices of pizza and half of Iris's food because she wasn't eating much anyway.

"What color are your eyes?" Heather asked me timidly, she stared at my eyes intently.

I smiled at her and repressed a sigh. "What color do you think they are?"

Her brow furrowed but before she could answer Maddie and Silas both said blue, and Annabelle and Iris proclaimed that they were green.

"Here we go…" I muttered to myself as I watched everyone's eyes narrow, except Heather who lowered her head and stared to eat quietly, like an animal preparing for danger.

Maddie wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and I wondered why she wasn't afraid of the chains on her arms getting caught on all that metal around her face.

"Are you stupid or color blind?" Maddie spit out at Annabelle.

"Are you Gothic or Emo?"Annabelle retorted, which made Silas spit the milk he was drinking out of his nose.

"Both of you stop it; we all know that they're green–"

"Really, did your mother feed you poison when you were a child?"

"At least I wear a bra for a reason."  
"Could you all not talk about bras? I feel nauseas from eating too fast anyway."

"What do you know? Like you've been anywhere near one."

It went on like that for the rest of the period, without any interference from Heather or me.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
